Problem: Evaluate the following expression. $3^3-10+7 =$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}3^3-10+7 \\\\ &=(3\cdot 3 \cdot 3)-10+7 \end{aligned}$ $=27-10+7$ $=17+7$ $=24$